


A Stupid Decision

by marvelwlw



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're sick but you don't want to worry anyone so you keeps to yourself and avoids talking with the others or answering your phone which turned out to be a very stupid decision cause Waverly almost knocks down you door thinking that maybe a revenant got to you.





	A Stupid Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Wynonna Earp.

As soon as you woke up that morning you knew you were sick. You didn’t want to worry your girlfriend or anyone else so you just kept to yourself. As the day went on you stayed in the living room and laid down on the couch. 

Your phone kept going off with phone calls and texts from Waverly and the others. But you didn’t answer the texts or calls. You knew they were busy trying to track down a revenant and you didn’t want them to worry about you.

That was a very stupid decision because a few hours later as you were on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and coughing like crazy, there was frantic knocking on your door. 

You slowly get up with the blanket still wrapped around you, you open the door just as Waverly went to try and knock the door down, once the door was open she pushed past you, ready to fight anyone who was there.

“Waves, what are-” You brought your hand to cover your mouth as you start coughing.

Waverly turns around to face you, she was mad. “You weren’t answering your phone. I thought a revenant got to you! I thought you were gone! Why didn’t you-” She cut herself off when you started to cough again. That was when she got a good look at you and noticed that you really weren’t feeling well.

So she pushed past how mad she was and walked over to you, she wrapped her arms around you and brought you back over to the couch. “Oh baby.” She placed the back of her hand against your forehead. “You’re burning up, (Y/N)! Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”

You didn’t answer her as you watched her walk into your kitchen, she started to make you some of your favorite soup and tea. You just waited until she came back into the living room with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I wasn’t feeling well babe. I just didn’t want you or the others to worry, you’ve all been busy and me getting sick would just get in the way…” You let out a sigh when you took a sip of tea.

“(Y/N), I love you and I would’ve been here to take care of you.” Waverly brushed some of your hair out of your face. “Please don’t do something like this again okay?”

“I won’t, I promise.” You smiled. “It’s okay if you have to go back-”

“Nope.” She kissed the top of your head. “I’m staying here and taking care of you and I’m not taking no for an answer.” You couldn’t help but laugh which turned into you coughing again.


End file.
